Renvenge is Sweeter than having you?
by PainfullyAwkward
Summary: Elle survives Sylar's attack and teams up with Hiro , Peter and more unlikly allies to stop Sylar's killing sprees and bring down Danko. I dont own Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Sylar stormed into Danko's office, irritated how he thought that he could be summoned whenever.

"You called?"

Sylar glance at Danko's desk, he was reading files, Primatech Files.

"What do you know about Elle Bishop?" Danko questioned.

Sylar wondered why he would ask such a thing; she was dead, long gone.

"Not much, she grew up at Primatech, joined Pinehearst, why do u ask?"

"It says here that she worked on a case to find out what you were capable of, is that correct?" he interrogated.

"Yes, she and Bennet moulded me into what I am."

The memories came flooding back to him, betrayal, forgiveness.... and death. She saved him, even though she was just following orders he was grateful for what she did. And that last perfect moment they spent together in the Calflied house before Bennet intruded.

"And you worked together at Pinehearst, correct?"

"Year, we were co-workers, that's all."

A sudden rush of guilt possessed him; he had never felt like this before. Empathy, was he really capable of such a thing?

"I don't need an ability to know that's a lie," a voice from the door interrupted. The man was in the shadows, no one could quite make out who it was until the sunlight came through the window and reflected upon his horned rimmed glasses. "Elle Bishop was the daughter of Bob Bishop; she was used in various experiments at the company when she was younger. Her father made her into a weapon, she's a feisty little one, and maybe that's why Mr Gray here had a bit of a crush on her."

Danko looked surprised, the monster he has grown to rely on loved someone? Cared for someone other than himself?

"Really? But she was found on a beach in flames with the top of her head cut off, are you not the only one that does that?" Danko questioned well aware that this was a touchy subject for Sylar.

"She betrayed me, lied to me, manipulated me, I had to kill her. Why does this matter? She's dead now." He replied trying to change the subject.

"That's what I thought too, until a couple of days ago she popped up in the other side of Washington." He explained while handing Sylar security photos.

Sylar looked at the photos, and sure enough she was there standing outside a bank with... Hiro Nakamura? Bennet stepped further into the room and glanced at the photos.

"She has been spotted assisting Hiro Nakamura in planning to take down the organisation here; she is believed to be working for 'rebel'. She is becoming a problem." Danko explained frustrated at how a little blond girl can cause such trouble.

"I want her found, captured..."

"It won't be that simple, Elle knows how company's like this work, and she's been around Primatech as along as me, she's basically their hard drive. She can also put up a good fight."

"I'll send my best agents then; you said you've worked with her? Then you'll know how to catch her."

-

-

-

She walked along the busy streets of Washington admiring the carelessness of people around here while forming her long blond hair into a ponytail. Just last week she was lying on a beach in flames... dead, murdered by the man she once loved. She glanced at her reflection in a shop window, not a scratch on her. The outside scars are all gone but the mental ones were still there eating away at her.

"YA TA!" A small Japanese man appeared right in front of her. "Now I must stop Sylar and save the world."

Elle hadn't been around Hiro very long but so far she has grown immune to his selfishness, everything was 'I' must save the world, 'I' must stop them. He was very... independent.

"You can't use your ability, how exactly are you going to stop a trained assassin and a sadistic murderer?" Elle remarked amazed at how oblivious he could be.

"Because it is my destiny," Hiro replied proudly. "The world is depending on me."

"Beep" Elle received a message on her phone from a 'rebel'. It said 'Get out of there quickly'.

'Who is rebel she thought, why is he telling her to 'get out'?

"Beep" Her phone rang again, this time it said 'run hurry'.

Elle couldn't just trust someone so quickly, she trusted Sylar and look how that ended up. But before she had time to make a decision a black van pulled up down the road and government agents piled out.

"Run!" Elle yelled to Hiro.

They both ran through the busy crowd into an alley. Elle pulled Hiro into it, government agents ran past in the other direction.

"Come-on" Elle painted as she ran to the end of the alley, it was a dead end. Hiro looked nervous, almost sick.

"I'll get us out of here," Hiro announced. He tried squinting, nothing happened they were still in the dark alley way.

Suddenly about 20 agents corned them, Elle considered blasting them all, but she didn't want to take any risks there were too many.

A voice from the pack spoke: "Elle Bishop, 5 claims of assault, 10 claims of murderer, it just goes on and on. It's quite a record you've got here Bishop. "

A bald man stepped forward from the crowd, it made Elle feel more comfortable, she liked to be in control and if she can't see someone she can't manipulate them. She had never seen this man before. Then a second man stepped forward, she knew this one, quite well actually.

"Bennet, it's been a while, I heard you got divorced---"

"Elle, always a pleasure," he rudely interrupted before she could get inside his head.

"Bad man! I will stop you" Hiro shouted as he charged towards Danko with a samurai sword.

Bennet shot Hiro with a tazar, then shot her. Nothing happened, the tazer didn't do anything. She thought about making a run for it, but she couldn't just leave Hiro, after he did save her life. So she stood there... frozen. This confused Bennet he had never seen her so placid.

"Where'd she go!?" Danko shouted

Elle wondered why he said that; she was still standing there not doing anything. The agents took Hiro and marched out of the alley. She then realised that Peter Petrelli was standing next to her. Why didn't they see him? Why couldn't they see her? He let go of her and picked up Hiro's sword.

"Thanks," Elle said breaking the awkward silence. She remembered the last time they were together, he used her to escape from Primatech, she didn't mind so much, she never really liked him that much, she was told to get close to him, it was just orders not attraction. After all he wasn't her type, she tended to like the 'bad-asses' and killers, guys like . . . like Sylar.

"Aren't you... you know...?" Peter asked her.

"Dead? Ya-huh, it didn't stick," she replied innocently while observing Peter, he looked different, somewhat more dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need your help," Peter explained. "Danko has rounded up nearly every single person with abilities, they are locked up in building 26, and we need to help them escape." He said while observing the symbol on the sword.

"Ok, is that where they are taking Hiro, because I have to rescue him?"

Hiro saved Elle's life; it was only fair she should do the same for him. Hiro gave her Adam's blood; he took some before Author killed him. That wasn't the first time she had used Adam's blood, at the company Adam had daily samples taking from him whenever experiments went wrong. She didn't remember this but Bennet told her a bit.

"Yep, I have a plan, I will make us both invisible and you can cause a black out in the building, turn off all lights, camera etc. I should be easy."

Elle was flattered, Peter was the first person ever to not under estimate her, and he didn't even ask if she could handle it.

"Elle Bishop, I heard you were dead, what, where you too evil for hell?" A familiar voice called out from the other side of the alley.

"Claude?"

"Do you two know each other?" Peter asked surprised.

"He-he, the majority of the scars on me is from training this one, she must have been about 4 when I started." He said admiring how grown up Elle was since he last saw her. "Quite frankly I'm amazed you remember me Bishop, you know... coz you spent a lot of time with that Haitian kid."

"I remember bits and pieces, there are lots of holes."

"Not that this isn't a nice reunion, but we have to stop Danko." Peter said. "Claude, are you coming?"

"Nah, I've had enough drama in my life, I don't wanna face Bennet again. See ya round Bishop, Petrelli."

"Ok, let's go."

-

-

-

-

"What happened to all the lights and computers?" Danko shouted.

"Sir, we have a total building black out," Bennet explained. "I checked the power source, its fine. I think there may be an old friend in the building, one that can control electricity."

"Bishop!"

Sylar heard Danko say Bishop, Elle? He thought, this was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

"This barbie can't be too hard to catch," Danko said while pinning her face to the top of the wanted board. "I want her found, she's in the building somewhere, bring her back alive please."

"I think you're under estimating her," Bennet told Danko. "Elle is a highly trained ex-Primatech agent; she has been in training since she was four years old.

"Noah, I have interrogated Al-Qaeda members at Gitmo, I think I can handle a little blond girl."

"You couldn't handle _my_ daughter and she's 18."

Danko walked over to Sylar and signalled him to go and look for Elle.

"I need you to stop this girl."

**Authors Note: I took '**_I have interrogated Al-Qaeda members at Gitmo_**' from Veronica Mars, Which also stars Kristen Bell. Writing this story has taught me it's really hard to stay true to the characters nature, I' m trying my best to. : P**


	3. Chapter 3

"Elle, can you open that door." Peter asked politely, it was somewhat awkward working with Elle after what happened last time they were together. Something was different about her though, she wasn't so... desperate. He probably should take the high road and apologize to her, for using her, but it might distract her though, he couldn't risk getting caught.

"Can't you just absorb my ability?" Elle replied.

"I can only hold one at a time now," Peter explained. "Can you open it?"

Elle blasted the door open with no trouble; she had done this a million times before. They both walked into the room. There was lots of hospital beds in the room, there had to be over one hundred; each bed was occupied by an unconscious person and an IV attached. Elle recognised most of them; the majority of them had been brought in to the Company at some time.

"Matt?" Peter yelled as he pulled something out of a large, dark haired man nose. "Elle, can you unplug Mohinder?"

Proud of knowing who that was Elle walked up to her former Indian partner and yanked the thing out of his nose.

"Elle Bishop?" Suresh asked drowsily.

"Hey, fight club, is it just me or do you always have something wrong with your nose," Elle teased.

She helped Mohinder up and turned back to Peter, he Matt Parkman, Tracey Straus and Hiro Nakamura were all standing at the door waiting, but something stopped them from going out.

"Sylar's, there, we have to take him out, or do something," Matt said watching the sadistic killer roam the hallway.

"It won't be that easy, he can shape shift now, we have to keep him in sight at all times. " Tracey added.

"Why is he working for Danko, maybe he has something on him, leverage maybe? Or Danko is giving him something in return, letting him take powers." Mohinder suggested.

"Theres no way Sylar would work for someone after what happened with Arthur, he must be feeding orders Danko not the other way round." Elle explained, exited to contribute to the discussion, when she worked with Bennet she didn't get a say, he was in charge.

"How do you know that," Mohinder asked, he didn't like to be proved wrong.

"Because she slept with him," Peter taunted.

Elle smirked and quietly chuckled to herself. Tracey gave her a look, like she was about to congratulate her, after all she slept with Nathan and he's turning out to be just as bad as Sylar.

"And I know how he thinks," Elle laughed.

"Ok, so if he's calling the shots then---"

"Sorry to interrupt this somewhat... disturbing conversation, but I think it would be a good idea to get out of here first." Matt interrupted Tracey.

"Ok, I shall freeze time and get us all out of here," Hiro said in an inspiring voice.

There it was again the 'I'; 'I' shall freeze time."

"No Hiro, we can't risk you getting hurt again," Peter added. "Elle make a hole in the wall so we can get to the elevator.

"You know Petrelli; you would have a lot more friends if you said 'please' every now and again.

"Elle can you 'PLEASE' make a hole in the wall?" he said with a tad of frustration.

Elle smiled and bounced over toward the wall, which on the other side was the elevator. She blasted a massive hole into the wall. Hiro was amazed, and Matt Parkman shrugged and walked towards her. They all hopped on to the elevator, and rode it sown to the bottom floor. The lights were still out, but surprisingly there were no guards, so they just walked straight out the main door.


	4. Chapter 4

"We need somewhere to hide out," Peter said nervously scanning the room for guards.

"I have a house down the road," Elle suggested.

"Perfect," Mohinder snapped. "Now let's get out of here."

"I'm not coming, I must find Ando," Hiro said while running off into the busy crowds wearing an orange jump suit.

Suddenly a government agent came towards them. Peter grabbed Elle's arm, absorbed her ability and shot a lightning bolt that almost burnt the guy to ashes. Elle was surprised; she had never seen Peter so aggressive. She remembered him as a helpless guy stuck in a world he knew nothing about. Now he's more ... dangerous. Elle knew she's always had a thing for bad boys, and sleeping with Sylar took it to a whole new definition of bad boys. So why was she starting to fall for the Petrelli known for compassion and selflessness, but is she truly over Sylar though?

-

-

-

"This is your house?" Peter asked.

"That's not a house, that's a freaking mansion," Matt remarked.

"I inherited all of my dad's assets; he has a mansion in almost every state,"

"Your father must have struck gold then," Matt joked.

Peter chuckled; he and Mohinder were the only ones that knew who her father was and she wanted to keep it that way, Bishops don't exactly have the best reputation. Her father was known for killing hundreds to keep Primatech under wraps. Elle walked up onto the front step and placed her hand on a plaque on the wall.

"Finger Prints recognised, Elle Bishop, Access Granted," a computerised voice said.

"Bishop, you're not a relation to Bob Bishop by any chance are you?" Matt asked.

"Yep, he was my dad," Elle replied trying not to cry. She had ignored his death for so long, trying to forget about him, she had always just done what her father told her to, without him life was proving to be most difficult.

"Oh, I didn't know he had kids."

Elle typed in a series of passwords into a keyboard stuck to the second door.

"What happened to a good old fashioned key?" Peter questioned.

Elle smiled and went back to typing, the door slid open. They all walked inside, there were pictures covering the walls of Bob, Elle and her Mother. Elle must have been about 6 in the photos, her mother was very pretty, and she had long blond curly hair. There was a large gold statue of her mother in the main room.

"What's that statue of," Tracey asked admiring it.

"That's my mother, her and my dad had an argument one day, she wanted a divorce, he didn't, and she threatened to take him for all he had, so he turned her into gold."

Tracey was horrified; she thought her family was messed up.

Elle laughed, "My dad had a carving made of her on their wedding day, and he turned it into gold. That was his ability: the golden touch."

"Oh, do you have any clothes here?" Tracey asked desperate to get out of the giant carrot jumps suit."

"Down the hall, second right."

Mohinder and Matt followed her.

"I'm sorry," Peter said walking up to Elle; she gave him a confused look. "About using you to get out of Primatech."

"Oh, right, he he, that's ok, you brought a little excitement to the place," Elle reminisced. "My dad was amazed at how you fell for Adam's story, he seemed to think that we you under control.

"Yer, I think all of our parents are like that, you should meet my mother, now she is a piece of work." Peter laughed.

"Angela Petrelli? Oh, we've met, she's given me bits of... advice over the years: don't blow up the IV, don't turn out like your mother, obey my orders, and stay away from my sons. You know bits and pieces.

"Stay away from my sons?"

"Hmmmm long story."

**Author's note: I want Peter and Elle to get together, but I'm just building up the chemistry first, maybe something will happen in the next chapter. ****Thank you to: Navybee and Shattered-clear for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean they escaped?" Danko shouted.

"Peter Petrelli and Elle Bishop took Hiro, Matt, Mohinder and Tracey. Hiro split up from the group, we caught him, and he's back in captive." Bennet explained.

"I want them caught! Whatever it takes, bring em back!"

Elle was working with Peter? Sylar thought. He loves Elle, but Elle loves guys. Did she really even love him? She manipulated him, lied to him. Was she with Peter now?

"Sylar, enough day dreaming, we have to go." Bennet ordered. "We have to go catch your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, she never was."

Bennet smirked; Elle Bishop was the only person that dared to mess with the bull's mind. She really did a number on him, broke his heart real good, he's going to need a hell of a good shrink.

"It's midnight, cant we wait till morning?"

Bennet rolled his eyes and signalled him tho go. He was not happy to be working with Sylar at all after what he did to his daughter, but if he wasn't with them then he was a threat, and all threats are locked up.

-

-

-

Peter woke up and looked at the clock, 2:51, he gazed around the room, Suresh and Matt were in sleeping bags on the floor, Tracey was on the coach, and Elle was nowhere to be found. He noticed a door was open, maybe she went in there he thought. The door led to some stairs, which led to the roof. When he reached the roof he spotted Elle sitting all alone looking out at the view.

"Good View huh?"Peter said sitting down next to her.

"Hmm yer," she replied mesmerised by all of the lights.

There was a somewhat soothing silence for a while, they both just sat there looking at the city and stars.

"You know, when I was a kid, I used to think that stars were bits of the moon that had broken off," Peter explained. "Of course, the world is very different now, I used to see ever thing different, so much more magical."

"I used to think that the stars were someone with Laser emission held up by someone with levitation ability."

"That's an interesting theory... I'm surprised Elle."

"How so?"

"Well...when I met you at the company you were... different. You know, you were really... err flirty." Peter said uncomfortably.

"Just following orders," Elle laughed.

"Your orders were to flirt with me," Peter asked surprised, her dad may have been a strange man but he wouldn't off ask her to do that, would he?

"We realised that the best way to keep someone in their cell, and to get extra information from them is to pay them a little extra attention... and your fun to play with." She replied cheekily.

"Oh... that's an interesting technique."

Peter had gone the whole time thinking that Elle was in to him, she was just following orders. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he suddenly saw her in a different light.

"I better go back, just in case Danko sends a helicopter to search for us." Elle suggested as she got up and walked towards the door.

Peter followed her, but blocked the door so she couldn't get past. He gazed into her deep blue eyes, he saw sadness, and hurt. He lightly pressed her against the wall and stroked her long blond hair. And with absolute impulse he pressed his lips against hers, he was surprised when he let go he wasn't zapped. They stood there staring at each other; it took both of them by surprise. Peter felt his stomach tighten, was he about to be rejected?

"I'm sorry," Peter said feeling extremely embarrassed.

Elle didn't know what to do, could she really move on? Sylar probably has, he hurt her and because of that there was a massive hole in her heart, could Peter fill it?

She leaned in towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and continued passionately kissing her; he hadn't felt like this since... since Caitlin.

**Authors Note: The whole time I was writing the Peter and Elle scene I was thinking 'awwwww'. If you're a big A Veronica Mars fan you will recognise a few quotes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thanks for all the great reviews, please keep reviewing. **

The loud gunshots awoke Peter; he was no longer sitting peacefully on the roof with Elle in his arms. He couldn't see anything clearly, just fog, it felt like his nose was broken.

"Elle? Elle." Peter slurred.

He looked down to see his cuffed hands, and long orange sleeves, now he knew exactly where he was. There were guards either side of him, they were walking down a long hallway, and on his right was a computer. On the screen it said 'help is coming.' He presumed the drugs were making him delirious. He spotted a man at the end of the hallway, standing, waiting for him. As he came closer he recognised the man, it was his brother.

"Peter, you couldn't do this the easy way, could you?" Nathan said superiorly. "Lock him up."

-

-

-

"Elle Bishop, it's been a while, hell of job you did to our elevator by the way." Danko said while walking into her cell.

She was chained to a chair, there was water all over the ground hence she couldn't use her ability. Elle knew the two men that stepped inside her cell with Danko. One was her former partner and the other was her former lover.

"A bit dangerous bringing him here, don't you thing?" Elle suggested nodding to Sylar. "What would your men do if they knew you were working with one of us?"

"You know the drill Elle, one of them one of us," Bennet said. "They won't have to know about Mr Grey's involvement any way."

Elle tried not to make eye contact with Sylar; she couldn't bear to look at him.

"Oh, so those cameras don't actually work, just props? Because I would imagine it wouldn't be too hard to find to find footage---"

"We're not here to talk about that Miss Bishop; I want to know what you know about Nathan Petrelli."

Elle wondered why he would want to know about Nathan Petrelli. She knew Nathan Petrelli, quite well actually, but weren't they working together?

"Nathan Petrelli?" Elle asked as she turned to look at Bennet who was shaking his head at her. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Why does Bennet want her to protect Nathan Petrelli? He can fly, maybe Danko doesn't know.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A man shouted walking into her cell.

"This is one of the threats," Danko stuttered.

It was Nathan Petrelli; Danko must be working for him.

"Elle? No, she's off limits," he snapped while untying her.

Why was Nathan helping her? They had a thing a long time ago, but that was mainly to piss off their parents. When he had her free of chians he pushed her outside of the cell and started running.

"Nathan?"

"I took Sylar's ability, he can shape shift remember."

"Peter?"

"Yes," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs.

"Wait, how do I know it's really you?"

Elle never really had much faith or trust; well that's what you turn out like when you grow up in the Company.

He grabbed her waist and kissed her ferociously.

"Ok, I'm convinced."

Once again they ran out the main door, but this time they were greeted by a limo. The window rolled down.

"Hop in if you want to live," the man from inside shouted.

Peter didn't think had never seen this man before, but he looked vaguely familiar. The man had fair hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black suit with a bow tie.

Peter looked at Elle, and remembered what his mum had always told him: 'don't take rides from strangers."

"It's ok, I know him," Elle smiled.

**Authors note: I don't really like this chapter that much, but I have a great idea for the next, I just needed something to lead into it.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Somewhere between New York and Washington in a black stretch limo._

"Elle, I leave you alone for 2 months and you manage to get your head sliced open twice, join a gang of villains, die and miraculously come back to life, only for me to find running around Washington stirring up trouble for one of the most powerful men in the whole of America!" the strange blond haired man shouted furiously.

"Nice to see you too Chace," Elle mumbled sarcastically.

"And who's this?" He asked loudly pointing at Peter. "Your latest boyfriend... I thought you only liked the guys with tattoos, leather and parole violation?"

Peter just sat there silently studying Elle's expression, she looked ashamed, hurt. He had noticed she suddenly goes quite when people bring up just before she was 'murdered'.

Elle rolled her eyes, and let out a big sigh, she was gazing out the window, New York city was up ahead in the distance.

"Peter this is my brother Chace," she introduced them.

"Peter, how original," Chace sighed slight poshly.

Peter was going to shake his hand but he could tell that 'Chace' was a bit like his brother, big-headed, thinks that—

"Petrelli," Elle added.

"Petrelli, as in Angela and Arthur's--?"

Elle nodded her head and smirked.

"Nice to meet you, "Chace greeted him shaking his hand.

"I didn't know you had a brother, he wasn't in any of the pictures at your house." Peter whispered to Elle.

"He ran away from home when he was 16, dad was mad so he took him out of all the pictures," Elle laughed. "Dad wanted to make a point."

"Ah, do you have any other siblings or other family I don't know about?"

"No, just Chace, and his three kids, how about you?"

"Just Nathan and his two boys, and Claire," he smiled.

He didn't know much about her, but he felt a strange conection, they both grew up in rich, power hungry families with dark secrets.

_Flash back_

"_I accidently set my grandmother's house on fire when I was six, caused a black out in four counties of Ohio when I was eight."_

_She placed her hand on the door frame and took a big breath like she was going into battle._

"_I spent my ninth birthday in a room with an IV of lithium in my arm." She explained while walking closer to him._

"_I've lived in this building for sixteen years, ever since the shrinks diagnosed me as a sociopath suffering paranoid delusions...but they were just out to get me because I threatened to kill them." She smiled._

"_I'm 24 years old and I've never gone on a date, never been on a roller coaster, and never been swimming. And now you know everything there is to know about me... I don't have the luxury of being more interesting than that."_

_End of Flashback_

"Peter Petrelli, huh? I'm very familiar with your parents, and your brother," Chace explained. "How are they these days?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen much of mum and Nathans always busy," he answered.

"Ah yes, Nathan and his 'rounding up the dangerous."

"Where are you taking us?" Elle interrupted.

"I think I may be able to help you."

The limo stopped in front of an ignoramus mansion, it was even bigger than the one in Washington. They all got out of the limo and walked into the mansion silently. Peter watched Elle, she looked comfortable with the whole situation, though she was probably used this sort of stuff.

They walked into the mansion and were greeted by over one hundred people standing in the main room. Peter had seen a few of them before, in Primatech files. Of course Elle knew exactly who every single person was.

"Elle, Peter, meet the resistance," Chace exclaimed.

**Authors Note: When I started writing this chapter I realised Peter and Elle haven't actually talked to each other that much. I'm running out of words to say instead of 'said'. Next chapter may include a cat fight between Elle and Angela and Sylar and Elle's world collide once again. Sorry my chapters keep getting shorter, I rushed this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: I just realised my story is sounding A bit too much like x-men with the whole 'resistance' thing. :I Sorry about the delay, I've been really busy with school. Next chapter I make Sylar and Elle run into each other, hopefully.**

The crowd of people stared at Peter and Elle, Peter realised Elle knew most of them because he heard some calling out 'sparky' and 'Bishop'.

"Oh Peter," Angela Petrelli ran out of the crowd and ran into his arms.

Elle didn't like Angela at all; she just walked away with her brother to the next room.

"Mum, w-what are you doing here? What is this?" Peter stuttered there were more people here than one of his brother press conferences.

"This is the Resistance, there is people from all over the world here that have abilities, Chace Bishop organised it," she explained. "As much as I hate... dislike Bishops it was a pretty good idea... Peter are you even listening to me?"

Peter was distracted looking at Elle was talking to a dangerous looking guy, with black greasy hair and tattoos. He was well aware of Elle's attraction to the 'bad boys'. She was obliviously flirting with him, and he was flirting back.

"Oh god, not you too," Angela remarked realising Peter couldn't take his eyes off Elle. "You should learn from your brother's mistakes... do not bother with Elle Bishop, she will just break your heart."

"Nathan and Elle?" Peter asked surprised, but still keeping him eyes on the guy that was clearly aroused by Elle.

"It was a long time ago, she was dating him to get back at me and he was dating her to punish me." Angela sighed getting frustrated about Peter's lack of attention towards her. "Do not bother with Elle Bishop, do you hear me? Peter?"

"Excuse me, I'll talk to you later ma," Peter said already half way over to Elle.

He wasn't quite sure what he had with Elle, but it must be something to feel this jealous. He stormed up to Elle, grabbed her wrist tightly and dragged her upstairs to an empty bedroom.

"What the Hell Peter—? "

Full of anger and jealously he pressed his lips against hers, this kiss wasn't like there first, that one was soft and magical, this one was different but nice. His slid one hand up the inside of her thighs running up her black mini skirt, the other tightly wrapped around her waist.

She had wanted Peter to do this for so long (one day, but it seemed like forever). The limo drive was tortures, just sitting there watching him. She started to un-button his shirt, he took it off started to unbutton hers. As he did that she led him towards the bed and wrapped her legs around him. When she hopped on top of him she stared into his brown eyes, they were like Nathan's that she had looked into so many times before. But this was different Nathan was just a distraction, a toy; Peter's different... is she falling for a Petrelli?

While he was caressing her neck she began to unzip his jeans.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

Was she? Last time she slept with someone they killed her they day after. Could she truely trust someone like that again? Peter was different though... he was the complete opposite to all the other men she has dated.

"Uh-huh," she replied kissing his chest.

-

-

-

"Get up!"

Peter awoke to find his mother at the door.

"I need you to come to the Linderman ball tonight, your suits in the closet.

The Linderman ball was an annual event held once a year; all the prestigious, rich families are expected to attend it, even though Linderman was dead now, it was still held in his honour. Angela walked out of the room, Peter noticed Elle was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: As you can see from my previous chapter, I am horrible at writing all the mushy stuff, please excuse my horrendous attempts. **

"Danko, we think we've found them," Bennet explained. "They're in New York; we can get there by tonight if we leave soon."

As much as exited he was to find Elle and Peter, he was required to attend the Linderman ball tonight.

"Tell me Noah, do the Petrellis attend the Linderman ball usually?" Danko asked curiously.

"Yes, as do the Bishops, but they wouldn't be that stupid to actually come this year."

"You may leave now, meet me outside the ball with a team tonight, stay out of site; we don't want to cause panic."

Danko had the perfect plan, now all he needed was a date, he scanned the room. Someone he could trust, someone that could fight. He spotted Sylar; shape shifting comes in handy a fair bit he thought.

-

-

-

Peter got dressed in his suit. Suits were Nathans thing; he never much cared for them. When he walked down the stairs he saw Elle dressed in long, black, strapless dress. He hair was out, with the front bits twirled back, she wore a sliver necklace in the shape of a lightning bolt (ironic huh?).

Angela walked up to him, well aware he couldn't keep his eyes of Elle.

"You look stunning," Angela remarked tightening his tie.

"Yer, she does," Peter said mesmerised by Elle.

Angela rolled her eyes.

Elle was standing next to her brother; she must be going with him Peter thought. He had never seen them at the Linderman Ball before, maybe because his mother was keeping him away from girls like that. Girls that are trouble, girls that...kill Ricky, the memories came flooding back, the burnt body lying on the floor, Catlin screaming. Elle wasn't like anyone he's dated before, she was murderer. Is he falling for a killer or has she changed? She didn't seem as... desperate as the last time they met. Maybe she had truly changed her ways.

-

-

Elle stood in the middle of the crowd, she hated parties like this. It was just another chance for all the richest people in America to talk about their latest money making scheme. She noticed Danko walk in the door with a tall, dark haired woman. She was about to panic and run, but she reassured herself that he wouldn't make a scene, so she went to go find Peter and warn him.

-

Sylar scanned the room, he heard that Elle might be here tonight, he wasn't quite sure what he would say to her, but he wouldn't apologize, she lied to him. She can't be trusted. He readjusted his long red satin dress, he hated being a woman, his feet were killing him in these stilettos and his long hair was blowing in his face constantly. It is hard work being a woman.

"Follow me we're going to have a chat with an old friend," Danko smirked gesturing Sylar towards the bar area.

The two walked up to a petite blonde women obviously searching for some one.

"Elle Bishop we meet again," Danko said. "Have you met my...err girlfriend," Danko struggled to ask, he was very uncomfortable with this situation.

"Awwwww, well aren't you a big hypocrite," Elle remarked, glad she could identify what his girlfriend was.

"Excuse me," Danko asked.

Sylar just stood there gazing into Elle's eyes, he knew he had hurt her, after all he did love her and he was sure that she loved him once too.

"You're dating a shape shifter."

"What makes you think that," Danko questioned amazed at how she could tell that it was indeed a shape shifter.

"The strange coloured eyes, the style of walking and body language. This imposter actually has brown eyes but the person that its pretending to be has blue, and it's obviously actually a man, no women would ever walk like that." Elle replied feeling extremely proud about her observation.

Sylar missed her sarcasm and overall bitchiness.

"Hmmm," Danko was impressed. "Well this is hardly fair, I know everything about you, but you don't know a thing about me—"He changed the subject trying to gain control of the conversation.

"Oh, that's not true; I know exactly who you are. Emile Danko, former senior agent of the Department of Homeland security, who served as the leader of a team hunting 'evolved humans'. And was recently hired by none other than Senator Nathan Petrelli," Elle smiled. "Good catching up, I have to go though, see ya round." She loved to have the last word, she felt in control.

Elle walked off to go find Peter, Sylar couldn't keep his eyes off her, she had this thing over him, and whenever they were together he felt like he needed to impress her. He's vulnerable around her; he is trying to resist her, but is finding it impossible.

-

"Hey, was that Danko?" Peter asked.

"Ah, yer, I got a tip that the building is surrounded by government agents."

"A tip?"

"I know people—"

"Bishop, it's been a while," a man said walking up to them.

"Nathan, have you met Peter," Elle joked.

Peter just stood there; he wasn't sure what exactly went on between Elle and his brother.

Nathan always admired Elle's confidence in the most awkward situation.

Elle noticed her bother walk past, she remembered she needed to talk to him about his plan. She walked towards him.

"Not that I don't _**love**_ this conversation, but if you excuse me I have to go talk to someone."

"That's all you got, huh?" Nathan teased, remembering how insulting she normally is. "Come on Bishop, I know you do better than that."

Elle sighed, she was **trying** to be a nicer person, but she didn't have a choice when Nathan Petrelli provoked her. She walked closer to him and smirked.

"Your hair line's receding, you have wrinkles the size of the Nile, have you ever heard of face cream? And while you're at it try going to a gym every now and again. "She smiled and softly brushed her finger over his chin, well aware that Peter was furious with jealousy. "You're getting a bit scruffy... oh and taking fashion tips from Bennet is just sad."

Nathan looked at Bennet standing at the door wearing exactly the same suit.

Elle winked and walked off towards her brother.

"If you think you're going to get out of here a free man you must be delirious, I suggest you turn yourself in, it'll be better for everyone that way Pete," Nathan remarked.

"No thanks, hey, how do you know Elle?" Peter asked sternly.

"We used to friends... along time ago," Nathan chuckled.

**Authors Note: Thanks for all of the reviews, please keep reviewing **


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing?"

Peter grabbed Elle's waist and swang her around the corner and kissed her.

"What's' wrong? You seem distracted," Peter asked pressing is forehead against hers.

"Nothing," she lied kissing him back, watching the shape shifter in the corner of her eye. She felt a vibe from the shape shifter, like they had met once before.

Mrs Petrelli walked out from the crowd; Elle un-wrapped her hands from Peter and closed her eyes. Peter chuckled, "You really don't like her do you?"

"It's a mutual feeling," Elle whispered timidly watching Angela get closer.

"Ma you look beautiful tonight," Peter greeted her.

Angela glanced at Elle and gave a disgusted look, "Danko has the building surrounded, Noah Bennet is outside with a team. Noah informed me that Danko is working with Sylar, and he's here tonight."

"The shape shifter," Elle mumbled under her breath.

Angela smiled at them and walked off.

"Wow, that was awkward," Elle commented.

Peter smiled and kissed her forehead.

-

-

His stomach knotted, a lump formed in his throat, a sudden streak of jealousy possessed him. Watching that nurse kiss the only person he had ever loved was too much to bear. He had to win her back; he didn't care what she had done to him. He watched her walk through a door up to the roof, he followed.

When he reached the roof he saw her at the edge looking out at the view, he shape shiffed back into himself.

"Are you coming here have another attempt at killing me again?" She spoke still looking out at the view.

He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry," wrapped his arms around her.

"I-I... I know," she stuttered remembering how sorry he was when he killed her father. It wasn't his fault; it was the hunger that kept trying to kill her.

"Then why are you with Peter?" He asked caressing her neck. "I've missed you."

She had missed him too, she didn't want him to stop, and she loved him...Once. But not anymore after what he did.

She struggled out of his grip and walked towards the door speechless. But he bet her to the door and blocked it.

"So that's it huh? You're just going to forget everything we had and run off to Peter." He asked a forcefully.

"You tried to murder me! How do you expect me to love you!?" She shouted trying to get past him.

"You do love me, I know you do."

"Your right," she smiled, and run her finger up his chest as she leant in closer to him. "I-LOVE-how-much-I-hate-you."

He smirked knowing that wasn't true.

"Or maybe you hate how much you love me," he teased staring into her eyes. "You'll be back, as soon as get sick of that nurse and want some thrill in your life. And I'll be here waiting."

She walked down the stairs and grimaced, "Don't hold your breath."

He mimicked her smile.

-

Elle walked down the stairs grinning for an unexplained reason.

"Elle, it's good to see you," Nathan came up to her. "So... Pete huh? Is this another plot to upset my mother? We both know he's not your type" He chuckled.

"Believe it or not, it has nothing to do with your mother, I actually like Peter," Elle teased.

"Did you ever think how this would affect me?"

"I'm so sorry I totally forgot the world revolved around Nathan Petrelli, why do you care any way? You're tying to lock me up."

He was didn't say anything, and just walked away. 'That shut him up' Elle thought. Suddenly one by one people started falling to the ground everywhere, she felt drowsy and everything went blurry.

-

-

He was lead into the cell he was stuck in not that long ago, but this time there was someone allready waiting for him inside.

"Peter, we meet again," Sylar emerged from the dark corner.

Peter shook the guard off him and tried to use Elle's ability, nothing happened.

"Oh, thats not going to work in here," he smirked. "We have recently improved the cells, did you know there is a material that can stop anyone from using abilities? Hmm it's like our 'kryptonite' if you like."

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, don't you want me to be here?"

"Not particularly, no"

"Fine, I'll go say hello to Elle then, she's more fun," he said, truth was he thought Elle was going to be in this cell, he was waiting for her.

"If you touch her!" Peter threatened.

"Been there done that, "he chuckled strolling out of the cell.

'Is there anyone she hasn't been with? First my brother and now Sylar?' Peter thought. He forgot for a while how different they were.

-

-

"Where's Elle?" Sylar asked curiously.

"Cell 3, we're going there now," Danko replied.

They reached the cell to find her sitting outside it eating Chinese food and drink a 'slusho'.

"What the, how the?" Dank stuttered, there was no way she could have got out of there.

"Oh hey, it was getting a bit stuffy in there," he smiled innocently.

Danko raised his eyebrows, "get back in that cell now!" he yelled.

Elle rolled her eyes and got up taking her slusho cup with her and stepped back into her cell.

Sylar laughed to himself, he didn't know how she did it, but she was really starting to get on Danko's nerves.

**Authors note: PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Please review **

He watched her sitting there comfortably in there middle of that cell, she seemed so casual. Her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders; her beautiful blue eyes were captivating. How could someone so stunning be so manipulative and... Malicious.

"How the hell did she get out?" Danko questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure, Primatech cells couldn't hold her, she was out every 5 minutes, no ever knew how she did it, she created an electrical frequency that turned off the cameras." Noah replied.

"Mr Danko, in trust your well," Angela Petrelli exclaimed as she walked towards the three men and peered into the cell. "My god, she's a spitting image of her mother."

Elle continued sitting there innocently staring at the glass window smiling, she obviously knew she was been watched.

"Watch her," Danko demanded as he walked away fustratedly.

"Gladly."

-

-

-

She sat there, wondering if they were still watching, if he was still watching. Suddenly Peter burst into her cell.

There was silence, she stared at Peter, and something was different about him.

Elle smirked, "Nice trick, let me guess... James Martian?"

The so called 'Peter' transformed into to a much taller, bigger man.

He smiled and walked towards her, "Yep, a little present form Danko, for all my hard work." He walked in circle around her. "It's a great arrangement really, He captures them, and I dispose of them, and once I'm done with him, I'm going to dispose of him too."

"By them you mean us?" Elle asked, her father always referred to anyone with an ability as 'them' even though he was one himself.

He chuckled, "no, you."

She stood up and walked towards him, "Are you going to_ try_ to kill me Gabrielle?" She smiled.

He softly stroked the side of her face, she just stood there not reacting, not even trying to push him away.

"Try? I will succeed," he replied and kissed her on the cheek. "Just not yet."

He walked towards the door, then turned back and winked. "I could stay, but that would ruin the fun we're going to have for as long your here."

As he walked out of the room Elle felt shivers run down her spine, but no guilt. She just kissed another guy and she didn't feel one bit guilty or regretful. Was she ever capable of feelings? She hadn't really ever been a relationship before, except once, but she knew it was wrong to cheat.

-

-

-

He walked out of her cell, anticipating that she wouldn't be in there very long.

"Do you have a soft spot this one Sylar?" Danko questioned.

"No, not all," he lied.

"Hmmm, Nathan Petrelli...well... today I saw him fly, we don't take orders from him anymore, and in fact we are going to capture him."

Sylar stood there emotionless, he would like to fly, and then he could finally take his revenge on Angela Petrelli.

"I think she can help," he stated nodding in Elle's direction.

The two men walked back into her cell.

"Wow, sending the big guns in here early in the morning, I'm flattered." Elle spoke.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the Petrellis," He demanded.

"Ah yes, the Petrellis, not a warm fuzzy bunch are they?" She smiled.

Danko realised this wasn't going to be easy.

"Listen here Bishop, if you don't tell me what I want, precious little Peter in the other room is going to suffer twice as much as you," Danko threatened knowing that they were close.

"Fine, well first there's Angela, _**lovely**_ lady, she took over the company when my dad was brutally murdered, and _**graciousl**_**y** let me leave," she lied. "And then there's Arthur, well _**was**_ Arthur, he didn't look much, but my mother said he was excellent in bed," she smirked.

Danko smiled, he wasn't quite sure if she was lying, but if she was she was damn good at it.

"Ah and Nathan, he was fun, when he wasn't being controlled by his parents, and you know Peter."

"I want to know more specifically, what they are capable of, what abilities Nathan Petrelli and Angela have."

Suddenly the wall on the back of the cell blew up and a big helicopter landed, and there stood Chace Bishop.

"Howdy there Danko," he greeted him.

"What the hell," he shouted dialling for back up.

He was stopped by Danny Pine (metal mimic) who threw him to the ground and knocked out Sylar before he could do anything. Peter grabbed Elle and led her into the helicopter.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been so busy. Pease Review, give advice or suggestions where you would like the story to go **** Sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes. Next chapter I'm going to do some Elle and Nathan flash backs .**


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Elle replied.

The helicopter landed on the top of Chase's house. Peter didn't know why Elle was so quiet; he wondered what had happened in that cell... with Sylar... or Nathan?

She quickly rushed off the helicopter; he automatically thought she was avoiding him. They entered the building and saw everyone crowded around the TV.

"_Good Morning, I'm Stacey Hemsworth and you're watching the Morning News, the s'morning's guest in Senator Nathan Petrelli, thanks for coming Mr Petrelli."_

"_It's a pleasure to be here, please call me Nathan, Mr Petrelli was my father," he remarked._

"_Well Nathan, I m just going to ask the question everyone wants to know the answer to... who exactly are you protecting the country from?"_

"_Well Stacey, all over America is dangerous people-_

Peter's phone rang; the caller id said 'Nathan'. He picked it up oblivious to the fact that the call could be traced.

"Nathan?"

"Yes Peter, look, I made a mistake and I need your help,"'

"How do I know you're not tricking me?"

"Pete, look at the TV,"

_TV News_

"_So you're saying they have been here all along?"_

_Nathan and Stacey Hemsworth continued doing their live interview_

"That's not me, it's Sylar, please Pete, I'm sorry. Look, ma told me where you are, I'm on my way, and I promise you I'm not playing any games."

"Nathan—"

"Say hi to Elle for me," he hung up the phone.

-

-

Peter ran up the stairs to Elle, she hung up the phone.

"I've had enough of these half answers; I want to know if you and Nathan were together!" He shouted.

Elle had never seen him like this before; she thought he was the quiet one of the family, the passive aggressive one.

"We used to be best friends, me, Danny and Nathan."

"Danny?"

"Daniel Linderman Junior," she spoke softly.

"Did you and Nathan date?"

"Ewww, no he's old," she screwed her face up.

"Then why does everyone say you did?"

_Flash Back_

_A big dinner table full of Petrellis, Linderman's, Bishop's, Nakamura's and Deveaux's. Nathan, Danny, Elle, Hiro and the Haitian sat at one end of the table, while all of the adults sat at the other discussing company issues. All the kids were in their teens, and bored._

_Nathan: Hey where's Chace?_

_He asked politely looking at Elle._

_Elle: He turned 18 and ran away._

_She replied casually_

_Elle: Excuse me_

_She got up and softly put her chair in._

_Bob: Elle! Where do you think you're going?_

_He questioned sternly._

_Elle: Bathroom, wanna come?_

_Bob nodded towards the bathroom and continued talking to Angela._

_Elle walked towards the tap to wash her hands when Nathan appeared behind her._

_Nathan: I know how you feel Bishop_

_Elle: Excuse me?_

_Nathan: I know what it's like to have your parents nagging at you every moment_

_Elle: My dad doesn't do that, he's just overprotective_

_Nathan: If you say so, do you ever feel like your parents have planned your whole life out_

_Elle: You have no idea... you know what, I think your problem Petrelli, is that you never have any fun_

_He looked quite offended_

_Elle: When the last time you went against your parents' wishes?_

_She said in a slightly flirtatious voice_

_Nathan: Well...err... all the time_

_Elle laughed and lead him into the guest bedroom. She started jumping on the bed._

_Elle: Ohhhhh Nathan!_

_She moaned._

_Nathan leaped on to the bed and tried to cover her mouth._

_Elle: OHHHH NATHAN! OHHH NATHAN PETRELLI!_

_He picked her up and carried her over to the other side of the room._

_Nathan: What the hell do you think you're doing?_

_He hissed_

_Elle: What? Are you afraid mummy dearest might ground you?_

_Nathan smirked and banged on the door_

_Nathan: OHHHH! ELLE LUCINDA BISHOP!!!!!!!!!_

_The two teenagers laughed as Bob tried to cut the door down. Arthur just stood there slightly proud of his son._

_End of Flash Back_

"We were just friends, that's all and nothing more," Elle said quite convincingly.

"Ok, I believe you," he replied softly while kissing her on the forehead, "Nathan's on his way here, he's going to help us... who were you talking to on the phone."

"My drug dealer," she smiled.

"Really," Peter asked knowing she was joking.

"Yer, well she's also my lesbian lover, but I thought 'drug dealer' sounds better," she teased.

_Flash Back_

_Elle is sitting on her bed at the Bishop Mansion texting Bennet he was in the Ukraine with her dad and the Haitian. She was 14 years old and the Petrellis were staying with her. Peter was at school and Nathan was taking a semester off college. _

_Nathan: Who you texting?_

_Elle: My lesbian Lover_

_She joked._

_Nathan: Oh year, tell me more about this Lesbian Lover of yours Bishop_

_Elle smirked_

_Elle: I didn't realise we were using last names now Petrelli_

_Nathan chuckled; he loved Elle's sense of humour._

_Danny: Hey... awwwww I'm not interrupting something am I?_

_Danny Linderman was in between Nathan and Elle, he was 16 years old._

_Elle liked to have a video journal of how she was coping with agent training, she realised it was still sitting on her desk. Danny noticed it._

_Danny: oohh, what sort of movie are we making here kiddies_

_Elle: a sex tape_

_Nathan: I thought we agreed on a porno_

_Danny: I'm in!_

_He said running up to Elle and hugged her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear, she giggled. Nathan rolled him eyes, Danny had been in love with Elle for years and she was completely oblivious to this. _

_End of Flash Back_

_Authors NOTE: Thank you to Ellavee and Layla55 for the reviews, please review, it encourages me to update quicker, so if u don't u may be waiting a while (yes I'm resulting to threats__) _


	13. Chapter 13

"So you're saying; if Sylar shakes the Presidents hand, he will be able to shape shift into him, therefore ruling The United States?" Nathan asked trying to understand.

"Yes, and I saw that I need to find Matt Parkman," Angela replied.

Nathan spotted Elle arguing with Chace in the next room, she had changed so much since he last saw her. She and Danny were his best friends.

_Flash Back_

_By the pool at the Bishop Mansion in the middle of summer break, Peter was still in New York, but Arthur and Nathan were there because of some emergency business meeting. So the kids were just hanging out around the pool, of course Elle never actually went in. Rene the Haitian was staying with the Bishops now._

_Danny: Hey, I dare you to push her in_

_He watched Elle sitting on the outside of the pool, carefully running her finger through the water, little sparks kept shocking her._

_Nathan: Nah, she'll freak_

_Danny: Not as much as her dad_

_Nathan: It's not a good idea, remember last time she fell in water_

_He chuckled_

_Elle: Can you please stop talking about me_

_She shouted still sitting at the pool_

_Nathan ran up to her, grabbed her around the waist from the back and flew her up into the sky. _

_Elle: Oi! Put me down!_

_Nathan: Why are you scared, what? You can't handle a little height?_

_Elle: No, I'm scared that you will drop me and I will plummet to me death_

_Nathan: Great to know how much faith you have in me_

_He smirked_

_Elle: Where are you taking me?_

_Nathan: Here_

_They were both standing on the Deveaux rooftop_

_Nathan: I like to come here and look out at the city_

_Elle: It's beautiful... I wish I could fly_

_Nathan: You can shoot lightning bolts from your fingertips, why would you want to fly?_

_Elle: To get away from it all... to escape_

_They didn't speak at all for the next few minutes, they just sat there in silence, peacefully admiring the view, while attempting to block out the angry people waiting for them to arrive back home._

_End of Flash Back_

"Nathan? Nathan? Are you even paying attention?" He's mother hissed.

"Sorry Ma, so I have to stop Sylar from shaking the Presidents hand?" He asked trying to concentrate.

Peter noticed he was staring at Elle, once again jealously possessed him.

"Yer, you, me, Elle and Chace, while Ma finds Matt," he stated. "We better leave soon."

Nathan stood up and nodded, the two men went to the garage Elle and Chace followed. In the garage there were around 15 expensive cars, Lamborghinis, porches and much more. Around the walls were cupboards covering each inch of wall until Elle pressed her hand against a screen; all of the cupboards suddenly turned transparent and inside them were millions of different types of guns and knives.

"This is going to be fun," Chace chuckled. "How long have the guns been there?"

"A lot longer than you, dad always liked to be prepared, "she smiled.

Peter smirked.

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay, and the extremely short chapter, I've been very busy with school and all. I don't know what I was thinking when I chose so many VCE electives this year****. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be longer and not as boring. Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

She and Nathan were his best friends, until he succumbed to a tempting offer.

_Flash Back_

_The Bishop mansion was empty, except for Bob's new wife: Linda. Nathan walked into the house, he was back for the holidays, all he felt like doing was talking to Elle. She understands him, they both had controlling, meddling parents and futures already planned out for them. He was a bit worried about Elle, when she was a kid some days she was fine, but others her eyes a had a pink ring around them, she was pale and looked sick._

_Nathan: Elle? You home?_

_He spotted a shadow walking towards him, Linda Bishop walked out from behind the wall, she wore a skimpy aqua bikini and high black stilettos. She carried a glass of champagne; her long blonde, curly hair flowed over her shoulders._

_Linda: No, she's on an assignment_

_Nathan: Oh, ok I'll come back later_

_Linda: Sweetie, stay here, I'm sure she'll be back soon, come join me at the pool_

_She walked outside onto the deck, Nathan followed her, how could he refuse to that, she was probably in her 30's but she was 'hot'. She jumped into the pool and swam slowly, Nathan drooled, and any man that didn't drool over her must be gay. She gestured him to come in the pool, he willingly took of his shirt and jumped in._

_Linda: I bet you wouldn't be in the pool if Elle was here_

_Nathan: Nah, she doesn't like water_

_Linda: That girl is a strange one_

_Nathan: nah, she's great, I love her_

_Linda: Love her? _

_Nathan: yer of course, she's my best friend_

_Linda: do you want a little more than friendship?_

_She swam closer to him, she way to close for his comfort zone._

_Nathan: Oh, ummm, I would if she wanted to, I just don't want to ruin our friendship if she just wants to be friends_

_Linda: I wasn't talking about her sweetie_

_She said promiscuously leaning in and kissing him, he just stood there in shock while she continued to force her tongue in his mouth._

_Elle: Oh... ummm.. err... I'm sorry _

_Nathan looked at her with so much guilt, he didn't mean to be kissing her_

_Elle: I'm just going to go_

_Nathan saw a little tear in her eye, he knew she only cried when something really bad happened._

_He jumped out of the pool and ran after her; he stopped at the corner and saw her talking to Danny._

_Danny; Hey, slow down... what's wrong?_

_A tear ran down her cheek, she pressed her head against his chest, he hugged her tight, he had wanted this for so long, had loved her for so long._

_They stood there hugging for a long time._

_Danny: Do you want to get out of here?_

_She nodded; he softly held her hand and led her outside to his limo._

**Hey Guys, it's been forever since my last update for this story, sorry about that. I am seriously considering continuing this story though. This was just another flashback of Nathan and Elle's relationship. Please review to tell me if you're interested in it **


End file.
